


The Stars | SEONGJOONG SHORT STORY

by CarlinaRose18



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Child Abuse, Friendzone, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Minor Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Suicide, clingy Yeosang, implied yungi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlinaRose18/pseuds/CarlinaRose18
Summary: "The stars a beautiful out tonight..." Seonghwa says.The loud sound of a gun could be heard on Seonghwas side of the phone line. Hongjoongs heart dropped, hoping that it was just the sound of distant thunder.......yet he knew, all those signs the latter was giving him weren't jokes.....⚠️TRIGGER WARNING: SUICIDE⚠️ THIS A VERY ANGSTY BOOK SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Kang Yeosang, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

"............I............"

02:45 AM  
Friday, March 25th

It's the middle of the night, 2 o'clock, 3 o'clock maybe when Hongjoong wakes up to a phone call.

The screen; albeit to the lowest brightness, still managed to make the brunette flinch. The constant jingle of his ringtone makes him wanna throw his phone in general, already over it all.

After his eyes slowly adjusted to the brightness, the name of his lifelong friend pops up on the grey screen, red and green buttons tempting him to either hang up or answer. Yet he doesn't get the chance to decide either, as the grey screen disappears and his lock screen pops up.

It all left Hongjoong in confusion, 'Why would he call me this late?' Knowing full well that tomorrow is a school night. A Friday.

Then once again, the elder's name popped up on his phone. He could've just let him be, let Hongjoong sleep because he didn't answer the first time, but there must be something so important that Hongjoong has to know to call him TWO times.

So Hongjoong answers.

"Hello?" Hongjoong asks wearily. Making it seem as if he just woke up.

"I'm sorry for waking you my little star. Yet I must ask you a question." Seonghwa asks, yet his voice sounds different. Shakier.

"Hyung" Hongjoong whines, making Seonghwa lightly smile. "It's a school night. What is it you want?"

But just like that, Hongjoong stopped trying to make the elder guilty for waking him up. Yet a look of concern adorned his face once he heard the elder's statement.

"Would you miss me if I was gone?"

"What do you mean? What are you implying? Seonghwa please don't do anything stupid-" Hongjoong talks fast, completely forgetting about formalities.

"Just answer my question. Joong-ah." 

And that's when Hongjoong knows the eldest is being serious. When he doesn't call Hongjoong by the nickname he created as a child.

"Of course I'd miss you Hyung." The brunette pleaded. "Why would you think I wouldn't? You are like a brother to me."

And there it is. The sentence Seonghwa was hoping the younger wouldn't say. 

Seonghwa held back sobs, trying his absolute best not to trigger a reaction from the younger. Staying quiet was the best option. Yet it still concerned Hongjoong.

"Hyung?" Hongjoong asks, "You still there."

Seonghwa wipes his nose quickly and clears his throat, hoping it wouldn't break while speaking. "Ah yes, I'm still here. But that's all I wanted to know. Thank you my little star, I love you and have sweet dreams."

Seonghwa spoke quickly, not too much to confuse the younger, just enough to say he wasn't crying.

"Huh? That was weird." Hongjoong looked at his phone with so many questions, yet ultimately decided to ask the elder tomorrow at their school. "I guess I can go back to bed," Hongjoong spoke to himself softly, remembering his parent's room is just across the hall.

As Hongjoong laid down, sleeping effortlessly, not having to constantly worry if his parents are gonna drunkenly burst open through his door and decide to take their problems out on him. But Seonghwa does.

Seonghwa lives in an abusive household, practically sleeping with one eye open. Always having to worry if his father had a good day at work or not. His parents, mostly his father, are in debt. Owing money to the bank, the mortgage collector, and surprisingly a lot of other things. Both his parents work from 6 am to 11 pm, giving them a lot of time to abuse Seonghwa in any way they can before falling asleep and repeating the cycle all over again. It's like a mantra that Seonghwa could never escape. The only time he ever feels love at all is with his best friend Hongjoong.

Hongjoong gave him a sense of hope, that there is still good in the world. Making him believe that everyone deserves to be happy even if there are ugly people in the world. That's the kind of person Hongjoong is, the kind that only wants peace for himself and everyone around him. The only side Hongjoong knows of Seonghwa is the goofy side, the only side he shows to the world. Yet he's never shown that side to him, the depressing side that makes him wanna kill himself. If Hongjoong even got a sneaking suspicion that Seonghwa was depressed, he'd go out of his way to make the elder feel better. 

And that is why Seonghwa fell into Unrequited love with Kim Hongjoong.

Seonghwa slid down his wall, tears threatening to spill out of his eyes. Uncontrollable sobs just wanted to come out, yet he held it all in. Seonghwa wanted so desperately to get away from his abusive household. The only thing is...he couldn't. He knew the consequences of running away, he's done it before. So all he really could do is cry his pain away in secret, hoping no one in his friend group finds out.

"I got school in a few hours," Seonghwa whispers shakily as he wipes his nose on his long-sleeved flannel. "I should get as much sleep as I can." 

He got off his wall as quietly as he could, trying not to alert his parents. Seonghwa took off his flannel, only to reveal long pale scars running up and down his arms. There's was a reason Seonghwa always wore long sleeves, not because they kept him warm but something more. Yet he shrugged off the stares and kept being the attractive class clown everyone knew him to be. 

Seonghwa laid down, head-splitting with pain as soon as his head touched the pillow. He winced at the pain but then again, it's not anything he couldn't handle. So he laid there, staring at his ceiling. "Oh, little star~" Seonghwa began, heart already fluttering at the thought of his smaller friend. Almost as if his pounding migraine isn't there at all. "If only you weren't so oblivious all the time." he rolled his eyes. 

"Even so...I only got a few days left of loving you.."

With the last whisper sent to no one in particular. Seonghwa's eyes fluttered shut. Mind drifting off into the darkness. Just like every night. He sleeps a dreamless dream.

\---------------------------------------------------

If this made you sad, then good.


	2. Chapter 2

"............LOVED............"

06:30 AM  
Friday, March 25th

Seonghwa woke up in a cold sweat. Hair tousled, cheeks red, clothe wrinkled up against his body. It must've been the dream he had to have woken him up in such a state. He looked out his window to see pretty shades of purple ombre to blue, out beyond the horizons. Seonghwa grabbed his phone left on his charger and read the time. 

6:30

Just enough time for him to wash up, get dressed, and head to school. Seonghwa sat up and stretched for a second before dragging himself to his closet and picking out the clothes he'd be wearing for the day. But not just any clothes, clothes he wouldn't mind getting dirty for his activities later.

So while he figures out his plans for the day, he quickly hops in the shower. The warm water that trickles down his body feels good but stings the scars that run up and down his arms and thighs. He knew the cutting was never a thing to turn to when he feels down but he just couldn't help it, the sting of the cuts made it feel more exhilarating.

Seonghwa lets out a relaxed sigh before getting out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist, and quickly walking to his room. The droplets of water rolling down his toned stomach and dropping to the ground, wetting his bedroom floor.

Seonghwa leaned over his desk to look at his phone, the time reading 6:41. Meaning he spent about 10 minutes in the shower without even realizing.

"Ah shit," He muttered under his breath. "I gotta hurry. Hopefully, Hongjoong won't mind me being a little late."

Seonghwa threw on the black long sleeve he picked out of his closet in a hurry, then quickly slipped on some faded black jeans he found on the floor of his room.

He called it an outfit, put on deodorant and smell goods, snatched his phone off his desk, slipped on his all-black vans, grabbed his black book bag, and headed straight for his front door. Jogging his way to the bus station just down the street from his home.

Every morning, Hongjoong and Seonghwa meet up in a certain place in their school. Mainly to just chit chat till their morning classes start, or Hongjoong lets Seonghwa catch up on the homework that has been assigned in the classes they have together. Either or was fine for the elder.

Seonghwa got snapped out of his thought when his phone rang, the caller I.D. Little Star, flashed onto his lock screen. He smiled lightly and answered without a second thought.

"Hello?" Seonghwa spoke lightly, just a way to check if Hongjoong was in a good mood.

"Ah, Seonghwa! Where are you? I got to the roof and you weren't there." Hongjoong whines,

Seonghwa smiled brightly at his friend's cute attitude. "Don't worry little one. I'm on the bus right now. I'll be there in not even fifteen minutes. Okay?"

This line made Hongjoong blush.

Just a little.

"Fine. But I'm lonely so hurry." Hongjoong said, he heard Seonghwa chuckle on the other line. "More people are getting on so imma hang up first. See you at school, baby~"

Before Hongjoong could question the pet name, Seonghwa ended the call. He was left looking flabbergasted at his phone, just waiting to scold the elder for the cute nickname.

"Ah, that one." Hongjoong smiles solftly, heart speeding up lightly. "Such a flirt."

"Who's a flirt?"

Hongjoong jumped, he snapped his head to the owner of the deep voice and seen his friends San, Yeosang, and Wooyoung standing there with linked arms. Wooyoung and San standing on either side of their boyfriend with cheeky smiles. Yeosang is in the middle with a light blush on his cheeks.

Hongjoong stared at the three with squinted eyes, seemingly suspicious in his eyes. "None of your business Wooyoung."

"Was it Seonghwa?" San answered with a slight smirk. Yeosang and Wooyoung laughed at the elders widened eyes, totally giving away who was on the phone.

"It's Seonghwa-HYUNG to you San." Hongjoong warned, walking up to the taller and looking at him with wide eyes. San smiled and stepped back with his hands up in the air as if to say he didn't do anything.

"Alright then was it Seonghwa HYUNG?"

"Well if you really wanna know, yes it was Seonghwa."

The three of them laughed at the eldest child like behavior. He threw them a quick glare over his shoulder yet, when he looked back to the campus scenery; a city bus pulled over to the bus shelter. Students, teachers, even regular civilians poured out the bus, and one of them, a black mop of hair that belonged to Park Seonghwa. Seonghwa looked around, curious eyes looking over the few students who decided to hang outside before classes start, they slightly sparkled when he seen all of his friends waving him down.

He quickly jogged away from the shelter and squeezed through any wondering students.

Hongjoong smiled lightly, not even consciously aware he is. That was until Seonghwa was in front of him. He grabbed Hongjoongs cheeks and kissed his forehead, taking him aback.

"Well that's a new way of greeting eachother." Yeosang said. Both of them looked at him and blushed. "Something up with you two?"

"Yeah." Wooyoung decided to throw out there. They all gave him a weird look but he just continued to stare at the eldest of the group with suspecting eyes.

"Nothings going on," Seonghwa said with a firm voice. "I'll just be gone for a while and I don't want Joong to get lonely."

Hongjoong then gave Seonghwa a confused look. "You never said anything about leaving."

Seonghwa put his hands on his sides, and rubbed them up and down. The cool air visibly making the smaller shiver. "It's not even that important, I'll be gone just for a short while at most."

"You are not giving me a lot of information here Seonghwa," Hongjoong stubbornly pressed. "I need to know how long you'll be gone."

Seonghwa rolled his eyes, and gave the other three a, 'get a load of this guy' look.

"It's not that important Hongjoong. I promise it's not." Seonghwa put his hands on his shoulders and turned him toward the school. "If you want we can talk about it later."

Yeosang, San, and Wooyoung all just stared at the eldest in confusion. Yet knowing that Seonghwa not calling Hongjoong Little Star, is pretty serious.

"They never argue like this," Wooyoung whispered to his boyfriends, they all nodded their heads with concerned looks. "Even their playful arguments weren't this intense."

"Yeah well, we'll have to keep an eye on them just in case."

All three of them stared warily at the two eldest walking in front of them. Seonghwa walking like nothing even happened, then Hongjoong who look like there was smoke coming out of his ears.

"Look I gotta go to class." Seonghwa turned to Hongjoong, putting his hands on his shoulders. "I can walk you to class if you want me too."

Hongjoong rolled his eyes and shrugged the hands off his shoulders. "Whatever it's not that important." He said sharply. Giving Seonghwa the side eye before walking off and into the building.

Seonghwa watched as the ladder walked away. His heart a little wounded from the coldness of Hongjoongs piercing eyes.

"I'm sure it's not that important little star," Seonghwa whispered. "I don't know why your so mad about it. Yet if you knew the reason why I was leaving, I'd be mad too..."

"What was that?" San asked, Seonghwa slightly jumped at his voice.

"Ah what're you doing?" Seonghwa pushed San's shoulder slightly. "Scared me."

San smiled and wrapped his arm around the elders shoulder, "just curious. That's all."

"Well what are you doing here? Don't you got, not one, but TWO boyfriends to hang out with?"

"Yeah but they left to their shared class. So I'm walking to ours. Or did you forget we have a class together?"

Seonghwa thought about it for a second and went 'Ooooohh.'

"Yeah that makes a lot of sense."

"Yes I'm sure it does." San said sarcastically.

They both slowly started walking to their shared class, not really feeling awkward just not knowing what to say. Yet the ice just had to be broken.

"So..." San started off slowly. Seonghwa tilted his head slightly in question. "What was the whole thing about?"

Seonghwa just gave an exasperated sigh and shook his head with an unreadable expression. "I honestly don't even know. We have our nightly calls and we talk about whatever we did."

San nodded along, encouraging him to tell more.

"But I didn't want to tell him I was going away for a while. Ya know how Hongjoong gets. He may say he hates being cuddly with people but he really is clingy."

San just gave an understanding nod.

"I don't know why me telling him that just set him off." Seonghwa hung his head low, whispering something San really hope he didn't just say.

"It's not like it matters. Hopefully I've died before I can see him with another man."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is on my Wattpad if you want to support me there :)))

"..........YOU..........."

01:50 PM  
Friday, March 35th

It was now the end of Seonghwa and San's class. Meaning they had free time to do whatever they wanted until their next lecture.

"So what should we do?" San asked as they walked towards the campus cafe. "I mean, we're already walking towards the cafe so why not order something. Maybe ask the others to join us. I'm sure Wooyoung and Yeosangs class would be over in a few."

San immediately pulled his phone out at the mention of his boyfriends.

They entered the small pastel-colored cafe; the warm heat and the scent of freshly baked goods flooded their senses. Everything that reminded Seonghwa of Hongjoong. His home.

Speak of the devil. His pocket started buzzing in his back pocket. He swiftly pulled his phone out and answered the call without a second thought.

It was quiet for a second. Even with the bustling of the cafe, it felt like the whole world went silent just to hear what these two had to say.

"So..." Hongjoong started slowly, even though the phone, the air around them felt so suffocating.

"I'm sorry."

Both went silent when they realized they said it at the same time. Then genuine giggles filled the suffocating silence.

"I'm at the cafe behind the business building with San. We're waiting for the other two to come join us. I was wondering if-"

"Yes, Seonghwa I'll go. I'll be there in a bit."

"Okay."

And they hung up. No words left other than that.

"Well, that was the most awkward call I've ever heard," San said. Seonghwa looked at him with a curved brow. "Whatever, what do you want? I guess I'm buying this time."

"I mean I'd like my usual but shouldn't we wait for the others to join?"

"Ah, it whatever. I'll order their regulars as well." San waved his hand and walked toward the ordering line.

Seonghwa rolled his eyes. He turned his head to look out the window, only to see the sky slowly turning dark. He didn't hear anything on the forecast saying it would rain, even then he didn't think about bringing his umbrella. In confusion he picked up his phone he left off the table and opened Naver. He typed in the weekly forecast for Seoul just to find out it was supposed to snow. This just tripped Seonghwa out. It's supposed to snow this late into March? Well, hopefully, it doesn't affect my plans for later.

Just as he locked his phone and put it onto the table, only one of San's boyfriends burst through the door. It was Yeosang.

The blonde male looked around in confusion until he spotted Seonghwa waving at him from the booth in the corner. He started shedding the sweater he was sporting while walking towards the older male. "Wheres Wooyoung and San?" Yeosang asked once he sat down.

"San is currently ordering," Seonghwa nodded his head toward the male talking to the cashier. "And I don't know where Wooyoung is. I thought he was gonna come in with you." Yeosang nodded while he pulled his phone out. Probably texting Wooyoung.

San came back from the line and kissed Yeosang on his head. The smaller wrapping his arms around San's waist while pressing his face into his stomach. " 'm cold." San gave the elder a soft smile while grabbing his backpack and pulling out his black pullover. "Here you go Sangie. Don't want my baby getting cold now do we?" Yeosang shook his head as he pulled the soft hoodie over his head, the scent was musky just like his boyfriend.

Seonghwa stared at the two with a disgusted face, hinted with jealousy. "You guys are disgustingly cute."

San looked at the elder and gave him a sly smirk and started petting Yeosangs head. "I'm sure you're just jealous that Hongjoong Hyung isn't yours." Seonghwa's eyes widened when he saw the said male walk through the glass doors of the shop. He kicked San's shin just to make sure he didn't say anything too loud, yet Hongjoong still heard them.

"What about me?" Hongjoong asked while putting his hand on his hip.

Both males looked at each other with panicked eyes. Just at that moment. Their literal life savor called San's order from the counter. He looked back at Yeosang, who was still clinging to San, and lifted his head. "Come help me with the drinks, we can cuddle when we get back to the dorms."

Yeosang nodded lazily, he stood up and walked toward the pick-up counter to get their drinks.

Both Seonghwa and Hongjoong watched the couple walk away. Once they got to the counter, Hongjoong snapped his head toward the older male sitting beside him. "So what were you guys talking about?"

Seonghwa shook his head and looked at his phone to check the time.

2:05 PM

"Nothing actually." Hongjoong stared at him suspiciously. "There's really nothing to worry about Little Star. Your name was brought up cause San was talking about seeing the top student list outside the office." Hongjoong's eyes lit up at that, hearing that his name was on the top with other excellent students.

"Hongjoong listen," Seonghwa started warily. "I'm sorry-"

San cut him off with a grin. "Bottoms up kids. Anyway, has anyone seen Woo?"

Just as he asked, the said male burst through the café doors with two taller guys. Mingi and Yunho. All three looked around in confusion until they spotted Wooyoungs two boyfriends waving them down. A wide smile appeared on his face when he saw them and ran over to the booth, immediately kissing San's left cheek and Yeosang's forehead.

"There you are Sang!" Wooyoung exclaimed loudly, catching every person in their proximities attention. "I was waiting for you but I didn't see you so I thought you ditched me. Then I ran into Mingi and Yunho Hyungs."

Yeosang pulled away from San's arm and wrapped his arms around Wooyoung's waist. "Sorry Woo. I honestly thought you ditched me so I started walking here."

While these poly group had their moment, Seonghwa looked at his phone with widened eyes. "It's already 2:15!?" He gathered his things in a hurry and jumped over Hongjoong to get out of the booth. He pulled a random leather jacket out of his bag and threw it over his arm while holding the iced americano. All of them stared at him with confused faces. Especially Hongjoong.

"I'm sorry but I gotta go guys."

And that's all he said before he ran out of the café. Not a 'goodbye'. Not a 'see you later'. Just a 'gotta go'.

It kind of hurt Hongjoong. He himself had no idea why he felt so hurt about Seonghwa not giving him a proper goodbye like always, yet he pushed the feeling away and grabbed the drink San bought him.

Right when he was gonna isolate himself from his noisy friends, he heard a loud knock on the window right next to him.

It was Seonghwa.

He smiled and did a few hand gestures Hongjoong figures to be 'I'll call you later.' Then he ran off onto the bus.

Hongjoong started waving to Seonghwa even though he could barely see the older, yet Seonghwa seen him. He waved back with the same amount of enthusiasm.

Right when the bus pulled away, Seonghwa sat back in the chair.

He let out a prolonged yet content sigh. Though Seonghwa has no idea as to why he should feel content, remembering back to his phone call during his lecture.

Seonghwa and San were just sitting there: Seonghwa taking notes while San lays back onto his chair, head bobbing every few seconds. Seonghwa looked at with concerned eyes, realizing his friend is putting a lot of trust in the chair. Just as he was gonna slowly push the youngers chair onto all fours, his pocket started buzzing.

This he found very odd; all of his friends knew he had class, or they are in class themselves. Only to slowly pull it out of his pocket and see his mother's contact name appear on the screen.

He got up with frantic eyes, knowing if he answered the call here, everyone would hear his mother screaming at him through the phone. So he quickly squeezed his way out of the aisle and ran outside and just as he said 'hello', his mother was screaming at him right when he answered the call.

"Why didn't you answer me right a way?" His mother asked with an impatient tone, his heart dropping like it always does when he doesn't get a simple 'Hello sweetie' or 'what are you doing right now?' as normal kids do.

"I-I'm in class right now." Seonghwa stammered, he could already see his mother's red face.

"Talk to me clearly you little shit. Didn't I already tell you to speak to me with respect?" Seonghwa put his head down, the time for his activity couldn't come any sooner.

"Yes Mother." Seonghwa said with a firm voice.

"Anyway," his mother started off, "You're father and I need to speak to you about something important."

A beat.

"After you're classes, you are going to tell all of your professors that you will not be attending the lectures for the rest of the day. Got it?"

Seonghwa stayed quiet, just for a second. Yet his mother insisted on yelling at him.

"I said got it?"

"Yes, mother." Her obedient son said. She muttered a 'yeah, okay.' And hung up. Not even a 'see you when you get home.' And it hurt Seonghwa.

Hopefully, this afternoon wouldn't be to much of a hassle.

———————————  
Look forward to the next chapter kids ;) .

-CarlinaRose18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully gonna post chapter 4 later tonight....


	4. Chapter 4

".........GOODBYE LITTLE STAR"

3:25PM  
Friday, March 25th

Seonghwa sat in his room, tears melting into his jeans. His head hurt from all the sobbing he was doing.

Yet all the crying he was doing didn't help the fact he was suppose to get married. Not even giving their son the chance to meet the love of his life, they decided to give his life away without his consent.

The ride on the bus was loud, yet quiet. None of the passengers spoke yet the buses loud engine kept the air around them from being awkward.

Seonghwa couldn't help but fiddle his fingers with anxiety, not exactly excited to go back home. He couldn't help but think something bad was going to happen once he got there, how his parents would break news to him with intense eyes.

Without thinking he pulled his phone out of his pocket and immediately went to Hongjoongs contact.

Seonghwa sent a simple 'hi' before realizing the younger could be back in class or hanging out with their friends. He was very tempted to delete the text but Hongjoong had already seen it.

"Hi Seonghwa :)"

Oh god did Seonghwa want to melt. Just a simple emoticon sent from the younger made his insides twist with happiness. Oh how whipped Seonghwa really was for the younger ceased to amaze him.

'I don't know what you are doing right now but if you are in a lecture then put the phone down right now.' Seonghwa typed with a happy smile, though having to delete some typos cause of the constant slowing down of the bus.

"Alright Hyung, I don't know what you are doing right now either but get home safely <3"

When Seonghwa read the word 'Home' he looked out the window, only to see the bus pulling away from the stop he was suppose to get off at. It suddenly hit him when he realized why the bus was slowing down.

He missed his stop.

Seonghwa groaned quietly and slapped his forehead in frustration. 'Great. Just great. Hopefully they won't get too mad that I'm a few minutes late.'

And as if on cue, his mother's caller ID flashed on his phone screen. Seonghwa answered right away, preparing himself to get yelled at. Yet she started off softly.

"Where are you right now?" His mother asked with a quiet yet firm voice. He cleared his throat and confined to look out the window for the next stop.

"I'm on the bus right now. I'm sorry I'm so late, I had to talk to my professors like you said." He quickly explained, clearly lying through his teeth but don't tell his mother that.

"Alright." She said slowly, as if thinking about what to say next without yelling. "If you are not here within the next fifteen minutes; You are gonna get the belt JUST for making us wait so long. Now hurry up and get here."

Seonghwa gulped, feeling the saliva going down his throat thickly. "Yes ma'am." Then she hung up.

He looked out the window to see the bus slowing down to the next bus stop. Seonghwa hopped up quickly, slinging his bag around his shoulders and ran out the bus. He might've bumped a few people, and to them he's sorry but he had to get to his house quickly.

He looked at cluttered street filled with people and desperately tried to squeeze through so many bodies. Thankfully, the neighborhood he lived on was literally right in front of him. So he booked it down the street as fast as he possibly could, praying to whatever god that's out there that his fifteen minutes didn't end.

He passed building after buildings; his favorite 7/11 that he and his friends would hang out or buy snacks, the small company building that he thinks houses trainees but he couldn't be too sure.

Just as he turned the corner behind said building, his plain house was right there. He booked it toward his houses front porch and immediately grabbed the door knob.

Seonghwa walked in with careful eyes, anxiety slowly creeping up on him.

"Hello?" Seonghwa called out, making sure if anyone was home.

After receive no responses, he decided the best thing to do was to put his stuff away. So he kicked off his black vans and put his house shoes on.

Seonghwa then took his bag off his shoulders and set it down by the couch. He scanned the empty living room only to see his reflection in the tv. So he walked towards to unoccupied kitchen to see it clean, surprisingly so. Usually his kitchen counter was filled with soju bottles and beer cans but today it was clean.

Very odd if you asked Seonghwa.

He pulled his phone out of his back pocket and checked the time. It read 2:00 PM. Well 2pm on the dot.

The best thing to do was wait. So he waited for his parents by sitting on the couch. Not turning on the tv, not even going on his phone but just sitting in the quiet living room.

Giving Seonghwa enough time to put his thoughts to rest and sit peacefully in the quiet.

Yet the quiet was short lived when his parents broke through the door; his mother carrying her clutch and car keys, and his dad carrying what looked like four bags of food. But that's not what surprised Seonghwa at all. What surprised him was a girl following in after his father.

She was tall and had a slim body. Her light brown hair was straight with curtain bangs covering her forehead. She had small yet perfectly curved nose that had glasses sitting at the top. She was very beautiful to say the least.

"Seonghwa dear." His mother said with her fake nice voice he only heard when there was company present. "This is Min Hyeonseo, She is here to discuss the arranged marriage with us."

Seonghwa absolutely froze right there, completely in shock. He didn't know anything about a marriage. He looked at his mother, who in return, looked back with expecting eyes.

"Uh- I- I don't-" Seonghwa couldn't form a complete sentence. Everything felt so weird; with his parents staring at him like they want him to do backflips, to the pretty girl standing in front of him waiting to shake his hand. It just didn't feel real.

"C'mon Seonghwa." His mother pushed. Like she actually pushed him toward Hyeonseo. He fumbled slightly but stood up straight, slipping his hand in hers and shook it slightly, as well as giving her a slight smile.

"My name is Park Seonghwa, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Hyeonseo gave him a sweet smile in return. "Like wise."

"Well then." Seonghwa's mother cut in. Smiling sweetly towards the female in the doorway, then turning toward her son and gave him a good glare down, making him feel small. "Hyeonseo sweetie, will you help me with dinner. Got to feed some hungry boys."

Hyeonseo eyed Seonghwa warily for a brief second then nodded toward his mother, following her to the kitchen. Seonghwa was gonna go upstairs and wallow in self-pity but his mother called him back.

"And Seonghwa dear. Go clean yourself up you smell like a wet puppy."

It honestly pained the male that he couldn't live his life how he wanted. How his parents had to ruin everything. How desperately he wanted to run away with the one person he truly loved. but the sad thing was; he had a life of his own.

The shining star in Seonghwa's dull life gave him hope, to live just a little bit more. Yet Seonghwa wanted what he couldn't have.

Seonghwa wanted Hongjoong. To hold him and never let go. He wanted to run away with the smaller male and never return to this place he was forced to call home. To people, he was forced to call his parents. What a joke.

Hongjoong had dreams and Seonghwa didn't want to take those away from the male. All he ever wanted from the younger was for him to be happy, maybe after everything. He could be happy.

And the thought of the younger male made him want to check up on him. So he pulled out his phone and texted the younger. He pulled out his phone and opened his texting app other than kakao talk. He started off with a simple, "How was your lecture." knowing well enough he has finished it by now.

Then he threw his phone by his feet and stared. Just stared at his desk that contained the answer to all his problems. Then Seonghwa sat up from his spot on his desk but held back when he heard his mother's footsteps coming up the stairs. He sat back on the wall and quickly wiped his tears.

His mother knocked on his door and impatiently waited for him to open the door. Seonghwa got up from his bed and opened the door. His mother looked him up and down before letting out the most dramatic exasperated sigh ever. "You will no longer be joining us for dinner."

Seonghwa stared at the ground and silently let out a breath of relief. His mother then slowly took her leave, at least not before throwing hurtful words at him. "It would be better if you're ungrateful ass stayed here anyway. You made our guest uncomfortable. So tonight is the only night you'll be eating for the rest of the week."

Seonghwa stayed silent, feeling the tears come again. Seonghwa then got back on his bed and curled up in a little ball, slowly contemplating if he should do it right now or when they leave so the poor girl down there doesn't get traumatized.

And just then. Just when Seonghwa was gonna go for the desk for the second time. His phone dinged. His spirits lifting up just a little.

It was his Little Star. The one who could automatically brighten his mood. The one Seonghwa could rely on. Hongjoong was everything Seonghwa has ever wanted.

Yet he couldn't have him.

"Hi Hyung, sorry I couldn't text back right away. I just got back home."

"Its alright. But I Just wanted to know if you wanted to call?"

Seonghwa asked. He knew it was far fetched, with the younger having music classes after his regular lectures. Not only that but he was also a music tutor for middle school kids which Seonghwa found really cute. So naturally, Hongjoong would be tired and would rather go to sleep but his response caught Seonghwa off guard.

"Sure hyung."

Then his phone rang. The caller ID making him smile.

He grabbed his phone and answered it without hesitation and sat there with a lovesick smile on his face. "Hello there my Little Star. How was your lectures? Were you lonely with out me?"

Hongjoong let out a soft giggle from the other side of the line. The sound of bed springs creaking let Seonghwa know he threw himself to his bed.

"Yeah Hyung, I was really lonely." Hongjoong said with sarcasm. It hurt Seonghwa to know he'll never mean it, the way he wants him to. Yet he laughed it off, pretending it was funny even though his heart actually hurt.

"Awe." Seonghwa cooed. "Did you at least eat?"

"Yes Hyung I ate. After you left Sannie bought us some sandwiches." Seonghwa hummed at that.

"Well that's good."

"Anyway Hyung, what are you doing right now? I presume you got home safely."

"Ah yeah I got here safely, but my parents have company over for dinner so I told them I'd just stay in my room."

"Well did you at least eat?"

At this question; Seonghwa wondered if he should lie to the younger and play it off, or tell the younger what actually happened. Neither sounded like a good idea.

"Uh no. No I didn't eat. I just wasn't hungry today." He heard a dissatisfied sound come from Hongjoong. "But I at least finished the Coffee San bought for me."

Hongjoong stayed silent. His mind wondering if he should absolutely go off on the older male, or just scold him like he does to their younger friends.

He chose the latter.

"Hyung you promised me you'd eat. Do you remember what happened the last time you lied to me about eating?" Hongjoong asked with an angrily concerned voice.

"Yes I know what happened-"

"You got taken to the hospital for fainting. Fainting by what you may ask? Dehydration and the lack of proper nutrients your body needs. Do you think your health is a joke Hyung?"

Seonghwa stood quietly. he rolled his eyes at the youngers statement. He swears, he'll never let him live it down.

"I already know Hongjoong. It's my body if you couldn't already tell. I remember everything that happened but please, you don't have to be worried. I've learned my lesson from last time."

Hongjoong honestly couldn't help but feel worried for the elder. It's just a thing that's been happening since they've first met. How he still remembers when Seonghwa went to school with a limp. He's asked him about it the whole day but all Seonghwa would do is change the subject.

So yeah. Hongjoong can't help but worry for his best friend.

"I'm sorry I'm just overreacting-"

Hongjoong stopped when he heard a loud bang from the other side of the phone, followed by muffling and Seonghwa saying "yes ma'am"

"Seonghwa?"

"Mmm?"

"Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. My mom just came in to tell me she was going to take her guests home." Seonghwa sounded off. His voice shaky. Like how it was when he called last night. Hongjoong noticed.

Hongjoong heard the elder get off his bed and opened something. It sounded like it was wood scrapping wood so he just assumed it was a dresser.

"Seonghwa Hyung?" Hongjoong asked warily.

It was quiet for minute.

All Hongjoong could hear was his heartbeat. It beating fast for reasons Hongjoong didn't know.

"The stars are beautiful out tonight, don't you think so Hongjoong?" Seonghwa says.

"Huh?-"

"Even though it rained today, the stars are still so clear and they shine beautifully."

"Hyung what are you saying?" Hongjoong cut in with a shaky voice of his own. Honestly worried.

"My little star." Seonghwa started off. "I love you so much. Like I don't know if I could express it to you without feeling or sounding like a lovesick idiot."

"But I know you'll never love me the same. So I'll leave you with, I will wait for you my little star."

"Hyung what do you mean-"

Then Hongjoong was cut off at the sound of a loud gunshot. His heart dropped, hoping it was just the sound of distant thunder.

Yet he knew all those signs the latter was giving him weren't jokes.

"Seonghwa Hyung." Hongjoong's voice cracked. Feeling a few tears slip down his face. "Please- please respond."

Nothing but silence.

"HYUNG I SAID RESPOND!" Hongjoong yelled. 

He yelled and yelled for the older to respond. Yet it was all in vain.

He'd never get to hear his voice ever again.

—————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :,) 
> 
> Ill post a bonus chapter later, im fucking tired.
> 
> -CarlinaRose18


End file.
